


Bonus Fics

by SmugdenSugdenDingle (smugdensugden)



Series: 31 Days Of Fics [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugdensugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: extra fics to my 31 days of fics





	1. Roblivion: “You can’t die. Please don’t die.” Part 3 Alternative ending *Sad Ending*

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six: Bonus Fic “You can’t die. Please don’t die.” Part 3 Alternative ending *Sad Ending*
> 
> *Happy Ending*: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13837536/chapters/31961913
> 
> For Anon on Tumblr
> 
> Character death ahead

_“I’ve paged Doctor Carter, she’s on call this morning.” She explained wrapping the cuff around the teen’s arm. “She should be down in a little bit to give Liv a full examination.”_

_“But she’s okay right?” Aaron asked as the nurse took off the blood pressure cuff. He noticed her frown, “What’s the matter?” He asked._

_“Uhm, her blood pressure seems to be a little higher than it should be… but her body has been through a lot in the past 24 hours, I’ll make a note on her chart for Dr. Carter.” She explained._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“How is she?” Aaron asked as the doctor made her way out of Liv’s room._

_“She’s doing good.” Dr. Carter replied. “The medication we’ve given her is helping with her blood pressure. Her vitals are getting back to normal.” She added._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was after midnight when Robert and Aaron were woken by Liv’s vital monitor sounding off, followed by nurses and the on-call doctor running in.

_“What’s going on?” Aaron asked._

_“Get them out of here.” The doctor told one of the nurses._

_“What’s happening?” Aaron asked the nurse who was ushering him and Robert out._

_“You need to wait out here.” The woman said._

_“We’re losing her.” They heard the doctor called out as the nurse shut the door._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘She was supposed to be okay.’ Aaron thought to himself. Robert pulled into the driveway of the Mill. It was early in the morning. The village was busy with kids and their parents rushing around, school and work. Aaron just stared blankly out the window, the tears managed to stop by the time he left the hospital, Liv had seemed to be fine the day before, the doctor even was positive she’d make a full recovery. They were home. It didn’t feel real, he didn’t want it to be real. Aaron covered his eyes as he began sobbing. Robert shut off the engine before leaning over pulling Aaron closer to him. “Shhh, I’ve got you.”

“She was supposed to be okay,” Aaron said burying his head into Robert’s chest.

“I know,” Robert replied his lips wobbly, trying to hold it together. “I know.”

Aaron held on tighter to his husband.

“We should get inside,” Robert said after a moment. Aaron slowly let go of Robert sitting back in his seat.

“Come on,” Robert said opening his door getting out. Aaron unbuckled himself before getting out himself.

“Robert, Aaron!” They heard their names being called out. They turned to see Bernice and Gabby making their way towards them. Robert looked over at Aaron who was quickly wiping his eyes. Robert made his way around to his husband grabbing his hand, “Breath.” He whispered. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Hiya,” Bernice said cheerfully. “We thought we saw you two drive by.” She added.

“Right now isn’t a good time,” Robert said.

“Is Liv up for visitors?” Gabby asked. “a bunch of us at school sighed a card for her and Jacob got her a teddy. I figured I’d drop it off before I went in.”

“The thing is-“ Robert tried saying but Bernice interrupted.  
‘Yeah, you go up there and you’ll end up skiving off for the rest of the day.”

“Mum, I want to make sure she’s okay,” Gabby explained. “she has been taking it hard with the drink lately.”

Aaron frowned wiping the tears from his cheek, “You what?”

“She’s not told you?” Gabby asked.

“Told me what?!” Aaron asked.

“She’s been sneaking drinks for a couple of weeks now, I told her, she was overdoing it-“

“You knew!” Aaron yelled lunging at the teen but was stopped by his husband.

“Aaron, what the hell is the matter with you?” Bernice asked stepping in front of her daughter.

“Hey, calm down!” Robert told Aaron.

“She knew, Robert!” Aaron cried.

“Just get in the house,” Robert said handing Aaron the keys.

Aaron hesitated.

“Go, I’ll be in, in a minute.”

Aaron took the keys before turning to head toward the house.

“I’m sorry,” Gabby told Robert teary-eyed.

“It’s Aaron who should be apologizing,” Bernice commented.

“Gabby, could you give your mom and me a minute to talk,” Robert asked the teen.

The girl nodded her head yes before leaving the two alone.  
“You need to control that husband of yours.”  
“Bernice, would you just shut up!” Robert blurted out.

Bernice stared at her step-brother, shocked by his outburst.

“Liv…” Robert began saying choking up.

“Robert?”

“Liv didn’t… she didn’t make it.” He managed to get out.

“What?” She gasped.

“She didn’t make it.” He repeated.

“You said yesterday-“

“Complications,” he replied. “Some meds that she was on… she flatlined, they couldn’t get her back.”

“Oh my god,” Bernice muttered. “I don’t-“

“I need to get back to him,” Robert said.

“How are you-“

“I just need to get back to Aaron.” He repeated. “I know it’ll be around the village in an hour time just tell everyone that we need our space, yeah?”

“Of course, if you need anything.”

Robert only nodded his head before heading towards the house.


	2. Vanity: “When I picture myself happy… It’s with you.”

“So,” Vanessa stated as she made her way back to the couch with the bowl of popcorn, sitting down next to her girlfriend.

“What?” Charity questioned grabbing a hand full of the popcorn.

“You invited me over,” Vanessa replied.

“Yeah, I did hence why you’re here, right?” She replied.

“I just thought you’d have a bit more planned than popcorn and a movie.”

Charity laughed, “Babe, it’s a bit early for upstairs fun, don’t you think?” She replied with a smirk.

“Charity Dingle, you know what I mean,” Vanessa replied with a smirk as well. “I thought we were going to go out or something.”

“Moses is off with his dad, Noah, Debbie, Sarah, and Jack are out at the movies and I’ve been managing the pub on my own while Paddy and Chas are on their babymoon. So forgive me if I thought a relaxing, quiet night in with my gorgeously beautiful girlfriend was an appealing idea.”

“Hasn’t Marlon and Vic been running the pub?” Vanessa asked. “And I’m pretty sure I passed Robert and Aaron helping out behind the bar when I came in.”

“Well Aaron did tell Chas he and Rob would help out so that’s on him ain’t it?”

Vanessa laughed, “Robert didn’t look too pleased when I passed through.”

“I couldn’t care less about what Robert Sugden looks like.” Charity stated leaning in kissing Vanessa. “Now are we going to watch this movie or not?” Charity asked after pulling away from the kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charity yawned as the end credits began rolling causing Vanessa to laugh.

“What?” Charity asked.

“It’s only half eight and you’re yawning,” She commented. “living up to your granny title are you?” She teased.

“Oi, Madam.” Charity replied poking her in the side playfully. “you keep up jokes like that there won’t be any fun time upstairs.”

“I mean I do have laundry waiting for me at home.” Vanessa teased, as she went to get up from the couch.

“Oh no you don’t” Charity replied pulling Vanessa back down.

Vanessa laughed as Charity pushed her down onto the couch crawling on top of her, “You are not going anywhere, Ms. Woodfield.” She added before kissing the other woman again.

“Are you happy?” Vanessa asked pushing Charity away slightly.

“You what?” Charity asked.

“With us… I mean when you picture yourself happy what do you see?” Vanessa asked as Charity climb off of her. “Cause when I picture myself happy… It’s with you.”

“You sure do know how to change the mood quickly,” Charity replied.

“Charity I’m being serious.”

“So am I.”

Vanessa sat up herself, “Look, I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“Babe,”

“Clearly the question made you uncomfortable—“

“You want the truth?” Charity replied.

“That be nice.”

“If…. If you asked me that about a year ago…. I’d have said  I picture myself with a butt load of money and for me never having to work again.”

“And now?”

“That list would be pointless without you in it now would it?“  
“Oooh!” Vanessa exclaimed leaping on to her.

‘No,” Charity replied laughing.

“When did you get all sappy?” Vanessa replied with kisses all over Charity’s face.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” The two heard from the doorway. Vanessa and Charity looked up to see Robert stood in the doorway. “Thought you were meant to be sick.” He added.

“Oh like you’ve never lied before.” Charity replied sitting up after Vanessa crawled off.

“I gave up a reservation at my favorite restaurant for you to skive off work?” Robert questioned.

“Oi, listen to you,” Charity replied. “You’re meant to be helping out your pregnant mother-in-law aren’t you?”

“Charity, me and Aaron have already been working all day—“

“You want a metal or something.”

“Right, you better get out there because I’m taking my husband home,” Robert stated before leaving.

“No, Robert wait!” Charity tried calling out after him but it was too late he was gone. “Damn it.” She pouted.

“Oh, come on, then,” Vanessa stated getting up from the couch. “I’ll keep you company outside.”


End file.
